gauntsghostspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gaunt's Ghostspedia Wiki
right Welcome to Gaunt's Ghostspedia, a totally unofficial, completely unauthorised encyclopedia of the Gaunt's Ghosts book series, written by Dan Abnett, and published by the Black Library. The site will contain everything from book to book description and notes, to character profiles, to articles on planets, regiments and weapons, theories and speculation, to even trivia, quotes and errors. Basically, everything that can possibly be logged. If you need to find out info on a red shirt guardsman or a world the Ghosts have visited, it'll be here. Please note that this is a fanmade encyclopedia, not one from the author. Everything contained herein is taken from one of the novels/stories published by the Vlack Library, but it should be remembered that, as stories are told from an individual standpoint:' "Everything is canon, but not everything is true'." The series is set in the Warhammer 40,000 universe, one of great peril and total war between the Imperium of man and it's allies, against the various alien and heretical arch enemies throughout the universe. type=search The Gaunt's Ghosts series follows the exploits of the Tanith First-and-Only, an elite scout/recon unit built on the foundations of three seperate groups of warriors. Originating from the founding fields of the extinct planet Tanith, the survivors of the planet's fall were brought together by the esteemed Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt, a genius political officer and inspirational leader of men. Building a reputation as stealth artists, the First-and-only are forever thrown into battle after battle, coming out each time stronger. Soon they are reinforced at Vervunhive by volunteers, and later are shifted together with another descimated regiment, the Belladon. Their travels see them come into contact with other Imperial regiments, some friends and some foes, and a vareity of important figures and legends, even having a special bond with Saint Sabbat herself. They visit a dozen worlds, fight a variety of enemies, and build a reputation as conquerors. This status ultimately is a double headed snake, as Gaunt and his men are at the fore of the most dangerous battles the Imperium has to offer. Novel Guide The Gaunt's Ghosts series now spans 15 novels, and a vareity of short stories and special pieces. For a more detailed description of each, check out the individual articles, some of which are listed below. #First and Only #Ghostmaker #Necropolis #Honour Guard #The Guns of Tanith #Straight Silver #Sabbat Martyr #Traitor General #His Last Command #The Armour of Contempt #Only in Death #Blood Pact #Salvation's Reach (Read Full Article) This planet is the only world to feature in the present of two different novels in the series. ANSWER Blood Pact 'The Blood Pact ' are the personal retinue of Archon Gaur, Chaos Warmaster of the Sabbat Worlds armies, and the chosen elite military unit for many operations in the Segmentum Pacificus. They have grown in reputation since their first use, and are the most feared enemy formation due to their fanatic devotion and discipline. The Blood Pact were based upon the same regimental structure as the Imperial Guard, making them an even match for most of the Emperor's forces... (Read More...) Related Links: *Gaunt's Ghosts on the Black Library *Lexicanum, the WH/WH40k Encyclopedia *Cliches and Tropes: Gaunt's Ghosts *Dan Abnett's website __NOEDITSECTION__